True Meaning of Friendship
by pirateninjagirl101
Summary: Lilly is at home taking care of her sick mother when a face appears  in her bedroom window! My personal Oc, in no specific world off on her own  adventure to become a better person as well as a better trainer! let me know  what you think! i take crits,


Pokedex entry:

Gastly the Gas Pokémon

Made completely from poisonous gas it can engulf foes fully and bring them down. However because it is made of gas it can easily be swept away by the wind, which is why on windy and story nights clusters of Gastly can be found huddling under eaves of houses.

* * *

The night was young as the wind whipped around the brick walls of the tiny clustered houses. Lilly shivered as she tightened her jacket around herself flipping up the collar of her black and white patterned trench coat as to keep the wind off her face, nearly dropping her shopping bags as she did.

She reached her house, fumbling for her keys in her jacket pocket. When she finally got them out and unlocked her door she quickly shut the door and sighed, happy to get out of the cold. She could hear her mother in the living room watching the Television. Lilly slid silently into the kitchen and placed the groceries down on the counter top and began to unpack them.

There was a low growl that came from below the counter. Lilly looked over and saw her mother's Poochyena, Caramel wagging his tail. He had light and dark brown sleek fur which contrasted to the other Poochyena of his kind, whose fur is light and dark grey. It barked at her as it ran around in a circle.

"Lilly is that you?" her mother called from the living room, a series of harsh coughs followed causing both Caramel and Lilly to rush to the living room. Lilly's mother was lying on the couch covered in an old and well worn blanket. Her skin looked sickly pale and her blonde hair had lost its shine and sparkle.

"Mom are you okay?" Lilly asked rushing over to her and helping her, Caramel leapt up nimbly onto her mother's lap and laid there quietly nuzzling her hand with his nose. Lilly picked up the glass of water from the table and handed it to her mother who was still coughing. Her mother lifted the cup up to her lips and drank slowly as her coughing fit subsided. She gave the cup back to Lilly who set it back down on the table. Both of them waited to speak until her mother had caught her breath.

"Hi sweetie," Her mother smiled, it was a weak smile, nothing like when she'd been healthy.

"How was shopping?" she asked.

"Fine mom, are you feeling okay? I got you some more medicine. Dr Hawthorn should be coming by later this evening to check on how you are doing." Lilly said as she took her mother's hand squeezing gently. Her mother laid her head back on the pillows.

"Yes, Dr. Hawthorn is scheduled to come tonight isn't he?" he mother mused. "Well, fix him some food as well since I know he's going to be here for a while as he checks up on me."

Lilly nodded as she got up to go fix some noodles for their supper. They lived meagerly, ever since Lilly's father had left, Lilly and her mother had been living alone, managing to scrape by only because of her mother's old contest winnings from when she and Caramel had been champions all those many years ago. They were nearing the end of their funds and Lilly wasn't sure how much longer they both could last. Caramel though would be fine, there were berry bushes in the back yard that he ravaged when left unattended, and pokefood was dirt cheap seeing as how most people who lived there had a Pokémon to feed.

Lilly though was one of the only teenagers not to have found her own Pokémon yet. She'd always been raised that there was a Pokémon out there just waiting to find her, and that when it did she could start her adventure. All of her friends had long since gone off, their Pokémon had all found them and their bond had formed. Lilly had always loved the Pokémon that found her friends.

Bree, Lilly's best friend, had the fortune to find a small Cherubi, a Pokémon that looked like Cherries, as it wandered into her backyard after a terrible snow storm. Bree took in the Pokémon and that spring started off on her own adventure. She'd occasionally come back to visit her family boasting about how her Cherubi would battle so well and how she even won a contest with it. The last time Bree had been home she told the tale of how Cherubi had evolved after a hard battle she'd fought against another trainer. And now it was a beautiful Cherrim and when it was sunny the Pokémon seemed to blossom as it showered everyone around her with petals.

Lilly was so anxious for her Pokémon to come and find her that every time after Bree had come home she'd stand outside and wait for a Pokémon to come up to her and pick her as its partner. Yet over the years no Pokémon had come to her, her father left her mother and then her mother came down with an unexplained illness, keeping her stuck in bed all the time. Lilly began to take care of her mother that becoming her only concern as she grew older and older.

At nineteen now Lilly worked hard to find a job to support her mother and herself with. She worked at the local grocery store, helping stock food, carry bags, help customers and clean up the store. She worked really hard and everyday she'd come home with some groceries, her meager salary didn't do much to help the family so they started taking from her mother's contest winnings to help support their family.

Lilly set the noodles in the pot and put the lid on it as she set it to boil. She headed for her room on the second floor. It was the only room in the upstairs that was currently in use other than the hall bathroom. She walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. It was small, bare, a few posters of Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon some other posters had Contest winners and their ribbons. A small, round, yellow rug covered the floor underneath her bed. She went over to her bed and flopped down onto it burying her face into her big Wailmer pillow. She let her muscles relax as she just took a moment to breathe, listening to the wind whistle outside her window. She studied her ceiling, full of glow and the dark stars to imitate what it would be like for her to be out in the world with her own Pokémon. There was a long squeak at her window, Lilly turned to see a face looking in at her. A playful smile crossed its face as she looked at it. She cried out and scrambled off of her bed using it as a barrier between her and the face at her window.

"Lilly are you all right?" her mother called up worriedly as Caramel came bursting into her room, fangs bared.

"I'm fine mom. Caramel's here I'm fine now." She called back never taking her eyes off the face that stared into her window. There was a loud roar of wind and suddenly the face was gone. Lilly stood up from behind her bed as Caramel growled softly. She went over to the window slowly; she opened the window and looked out at where the face had been. Off to the side she heard a soft cry. She turned to see the face that had been staring at her huddling under the awning of her roof looking terrified as the wind continued to howl. Lilly immediately felt drawn to it.

"Hey, come inside. It's less windy in here." She told it. It cried out in happiness as it struggled against the wind to make it inside her window. When it got inside Lilly shut the window as Caramel began to bark loudly at the new intruder. The face, now surrounded by a thick fog of gasses, floated around happily admiring its new environment as Caramel continued to bark. The face turned to Caramel as its eyes turned a deep shade of yellow. Caramel stared at it and slowly its barks began to be no more than a soft woof as it collapsed onto the floor in deep slumber. The face cried out loudly as it began to poke and prod around Lilly's room.

"Hey!" she called out to the ball of gas. "You can't do that to Caramel!"

"Lilly what's the matter with Caramel? Is everything alright?" Her mother had called up again.

The ball of gas cried out again speaking "Lyly!"

Lilly turned to the face which had now bounded happily over to her as she tended to Caramel.

"Everything is fine Mom, I'll come down and explain things in a second." Lilly called down. She awoke Caramel who got up groggily from the rug and looked again at the ball of gas and began to bark. The face shot it a menacing look as Caramel yipped and scurried out of the room and down the stairs. The face cried out again happily as it explored underneath Lilly's bed.

"Hey!" she cried out as it vanished. She ducked down to look for it and couldn't find it. Suddenly out from under her bed appeared a pair of big glowing eyes. Lilly cried out as she leapt back from the bed. The face came out from under her bed giggling and laughing at its own private amusement.

"That wasn't funny!" Lilly exclaimed. The face called out "Lyly! Gastly!" as it began to zoom around her room playing with her fan.

"Gastly, is that your name?" she asked it as it bounced from fan blade to fan blade. It stopped and flew down to her and nuzzled her face.

"Lyly!" it exclaimed. Lilly smiled at it. From downstairs she heard the timer for the pasta ding. She remembered the food on the stove and rushed out of her room to go take care of it. she ran down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen and took off the pot of noodles just as it began to bubble over.

"Is everything alright Lilly? That certainly was a commotion that Caramel put on upstairs." her mother was cut off. Lilly looked into the living room to find the Gastly bobbing around as it explored. Caramel growled at it and Lilly's mother stayed silent for a moment as Lilly walked into the room.

"This is what the commotion was mom. It was outside my window and it looked really cold so I let it in the house and it scared Caramel." Lilly explained as the ball of purple gas flitted towards a picture of the family.

"Lyly!" it cried out happily as it recognized Lilly in the photo. Lilly's mother smiled as it began to circle around the room.

"It looks like it knows who you are Lilly." Her mother said staring up at the Gastly. There was a sudden knock at the door. Lilly walked over to go answer it, and standing outside was Dr. Hawthorn he had his medical bag with him and his Chansey followed in behind him as Lilly let him in.

"Good evening Lilly!" he smiled, he removed his hat revealing his salt and pepper colored hair.

"Chansey Chan!" the Chansey greeted her as well as it stepped through the door. Dr. Hawthorn made his way down the hallway to where Lilly's mother lay on the couch. He stopped before he got into the room. There was a loud cry from the Gastly as it came up close to Dr. Hawthorns' face as it inspected him.

"Well hello there!" he smiled at it.

"Gas!" it said back.

"Lilly is this your Pokémon?" the Dr. asked as he stepped aside and headed towards Lilly's mother. By now Lilly had gone back to tend to the noodles and get them ready to serve.

"I honestly don't know." She told him as she spooned a plateful of noodles for Dr. Hawthorn. "It just showed up a little while ago. He hasn't been here long."  
She spooned another plateful for her mother and herself and then took the plates into the living room as Dr. Hawthorn then began to assess Lilly's mother's illness. Lilly ate quietly as Dr. Hawthorn started to perform the standard tests of taking her temperature and blood pressure. By this time Caramel had hopped off the couch and curled up on the floor next to Lilly. Gastly also nestled atop Lilly's head as it watched Dr. Hawthorn carefully.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked as he wrapped the blood pressure band around Lilly's mother's arm.

"I've been fine Rodger." She smiled meekly. "Just a cough here and there, nothing too serious. I have someone who takes very good care of me." She smiled at Lilly. Dr. Hawthorn also smiled for a moment as he calculated her blood pressure, when the test was completed Dr. Hawthorn unwrapped the blood pressure monitor from her arm.

"Although," Lilly's mom continued "I guess it's time for you to start your journey now that a Pokémon has found you." Lilly froze. She hadn't expected to hear that not from her mom, not while she was so sick.

"No mom. I'm not leaving you." Lilly said as she set her plate down. There was a silence between everyone for a moment before Dr. Hawthorn spoke.

"Lilly, this Pokémon found you; it's finally time for you to start your adventure. Isn't that what you always wanted?" the Dr. asked. Yes, it had been all she ever wanted, but now she had a responsibility to take care of her mother. But she wouldn't say that because it would cause her mother guilt, so Lilly stayed silent.

"I can't just leave." Lilly said carefully choosing her words.

"You wouldn't have to worry about your mother; I'd take care of her." Dr Hawthorn assured her. "I'd have a nurse come and live here with you." He said turning to Lilly's mom.

"I wouldn't mind having a nurse come live here with me." Her mother smiled.

"Are you sure mom?" Lilly asked as she searched her mother's grey eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet. I'm not even packed."

"Take the night to think about it then, and you can decide in the morning if you want to leave or not." Her mother told her as she smiled. "I'm so proud of you Lilly."

"Lyly!" the Gastly cried out as it bounced on her head. Lilly ate the rest of her noodles in silence as Dr. Hawthorn handed a plate to Lilly's mom as they too began to eat. The rest of the check up went by without a hitch. Dr. Hawthorn took another sample of her blood. He closed the secured the sample and stuck it carefully into his bag. He picked up his Doctors bag and headed back towards the front door along with the Chansey. Lilly went and held the door open for them.

"If you do decide to head out on your own journey Lilly, stop by my office to let me know and I'll make sure that your mom is taken good care of." Dr. Hawthorn told her as he headed out the door. The Chansey followed out behind him and bowed as it left.

Lilly shut the door and locked it up. She remained quiet as she thought about her decision as she got her mother ready for bed. She left the television on and put the remote down on the small coffee table. She kissed her mother goodnight and then headed for the stairs.

"Lilly," her mother called up to her, "I hope you decide that you want to go. You deserve it sweetie. Good night."

"I'll think about it mom. Good night." Lilly said as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"Gastly!" the ball of gas cried out to Lilly's mom as it floated lazily behind her. Lilly got into her room and flopped onto her bed for the second time that night. Gastly floated in the air a few feet away from her pillow as it watched her.

"Ly?" it asked softly.

"Are you really my Pokémon now Gastly?" she asked it looking up from her Wailmer pillow. Gastly turned its face to where it was looking at her upside down as it smiled.

"Lyly!"

Lilly took it to mean yes as it began to float around her room again, exploring things it missed on its first round in there. Lilly watched as it bobbled along. It wasn't her ideal Pokémon that she'd wanted to have found her. Yet she knew that beggars can't be choosers, she was grateful that a Pokémon even chose her, even if it was only looking for shelter out from the cold. She sat up from her bed and went over to her closet; on the floor next to the laundry basket was a small shoulder bag that she had decorated with Bree when they both were younger, after Bree had come back from her first trip out.

It was a denim bag with a few rhinestones glued to it that spelled her name out. Across the front flap was an iron on pokeball patch Bree had gotten on her journey. She and Lilly made matching bags and a promise to use the bag when Lilly finally got out on her adventure.

It had been almost 5 years since then, the bag was slightly faded now, parts of the pokeball were peeling off and several rhinestones were missing. Lilly gingerly took the bag out of her closet and took it to her bed. Gastly came over and floated beside her as she opened it up. Inside were a few pictures of her and Bree together with Bree's Cherubi. All of them smiling and laughing and so much younger, Lilly admired the photo, wishing she could go back to those days. She turned it over and saw old messy handwriting that said:

"I can't wait to see you on our adventure! Love Bree"  
She set the picture aside as she reached in and pulled out a few pretend potion bottles, a rock that she used to pretend was a pokeball, and a small necklace that had half a heart on it with the word "friend." Lilly held it for a moment before she went to fit it around her neck. Gastly, who had been silent all this time, looked at her quizzically as she smiled at it.

"I've got to pack; I made a promise to Bree that I'd see her out there, and what friend would I be if I didn't keep that promise?" she asked it. Gastly cried out happily as it zoomed around her.

Lilly carefully placed the picture back into her bag and began to start packing. She only packed what she needed, clothes, tennis shoes, socks, a headband, a belt, toiletries, and a few good luck charms she'd acquired over the years. She placed all this stuff away into her bag, which surprisingly held everything without spilling or looking too full. There was space enough for a few potions and berries as well as a pokeball or too.

Lilly was proud of herself, of this achievement in her packing skill.

"Tomorrow Gastly," she told it, "tomorrow we go off on our adventure."  
Gastly cheered as it came up to her and licked her cheek with its long tongue leaving behind a long trail of slime causing Lilly to freeze up. She quickly wiped it away as the Gastly began to laugh, causing her to join in with it. She lay back on the bed and looked up at the glow in the dark stars that decorated her ceiling for the last night.

"Tomorrow they are going to be real." She whispered as she felt herself drift to peaceful slumber.


End file.
